Need
by Irish Gal
Summary: Flashforward I would love to see in Season 4. Nothing really spoilerish here, but there are hints that some hard-core fans will catch up on. *UPDATE* I guess you could call it Chapter 2, but it could also stand on its own- same scenario-ish-ENJOY! :
1. Chapter 1

[Enter Post Title Here

Flashforward

Within a dark hotel room, the dusk of dawn forms an indigo glow around the curtains of the window. A woman's silhouette suddenly appears, and she moves slowly and quietly around the room.

A light suddenly flicks on.

Kate, clad in her bra and a pair of jeans, shirt in her hand, turns in surprise. A small smile forms on her lips. "Hey," she says quietly.

Jack runs a hand over his face, blurry-eyed. "Hey...what time is it?" He asks as he searches blindly for his watch on the bed side table.

"Just after five," Kate's reply is muffled as she pulls the t-shirt over her head. She makes her way towards him as she fiddles with her long hair, lifting it out from beneath the hem of her shirt, dark curls spilling over her shoulders. "I didn't wanna wake you." She offers as explanation to the frown on Jacks' face.

He sits up as she perches on the bed side, and reaches for her hand. "Doesn't matter, I'd rather see you."

Kate squeezes his hand. "You need to sleep. You're exhausted, Jack." She reaches across him to nook in the headboard for her earrings, sending goosebumps all over him as her hair grazes his bare chest.

'Yeah, well," he says, watching her, amused at her frustration with one of the clasps. "After last night, can you really blame me?"

Kate pauses, her hands at her ear, and gives him a look. Jack smirks.

"That's not exactly what I was referring to," she replies, grinning, finally snapping the clasp shut, before bending over to get her shoes.

Watching her intently, Jack's smile slowly fades. He looks down, frowning, picking at the edge of the sheet draped across his midriff. "So...when can I see you again?"

Kate halts at his words, and then slowly sits back up right. She sighs and turns to look at him. " I dunno, Jack...you tell me" she says, her eyes gazing imploringly, saying more than the words she's said.

He looks up at her, catching the look, getting the point he was hoping she was not trying to make. Clenching his jaw, his brow slightly furrowed he remains silent.

Kate scoffs, turning away from him, and shakes her head.

An awkward silent surrounds them. After a few moments, desperate for an escape, Kate moves to stand up. "I've gotta go."

But she stops, feeling his hand wrap gently, yet firmly around her wrist.

"Kate..." his voice is pleading.

She looks at him, her heart aching at the desperation and longing in his eyes. Slowly, she sits back down on the side of the bed and slides her hand into his. He moves closer, and reaches out to brush a strand of hair away from her cheek, letting his hand linger before coming to rest at the nape of her neck. She closes her eyes at the feel of his touch, and leans forward, to rest her forehead against his own.

He lets out a shaky breath. "Please..."

She clenches her teeth, trying to fight back the tears that have already started to build. Swallowing hard, she pulls away, and looks at him. His eyes are glassy and he's breathing heavily.

"He needs me, Jack." Her voice is hoarse, and comes out almost as a whisper.

He tries to return her gaze, tries to reason with the words she is saying, but can't; he drops his head, and again, succombs to the selfish impulse that has been boiling up inside him ever since the first day he met her. The overwhelming need to be with her, the need to have her, to himself, and to hell with anyone else; he knows he's wrong, he knows she's right, but he can't fight it.

"I know..." his voice is weak. Almost sheepishly, he brings his head up to meet her gaze once more. "But so do I..."

What was left of Kate's defences break at his words, at the sadness on his face; he looks so vulnerable, so helpless, like a lost little boy...this is the Jack that she had seen only glimpses of on the island, but since they had gotten back, his strong, heroic shell has been cracked and had revealed a painfully honest and broken man.

Tears trickling down her face, she reaches up and pulls his face to hers, and kisses him, long and hard. His hold on her tightens, and he kisses her back, desperate for the feel of her.

Kate pulls away, and brushes her thumb against his cheek, their eyes locking. Part of her had already predicted this was exactly how things would turn out after last night, but the other half- whether it was rational or not she didn't know- had been so hopeful that this time it would be different, this time she would be stronger and would somehow be able to convince him. But she hadn't...and as usual, for the most part, after being with him, after touching him, after kissing him, she found herself thinking, she didn't care...that all that mattered was him, and being with him- so fuck the rest. For the most part, she was happy...until at 3:00 am the small inkling at the back of brain had begun to twitch...and she had remembered, no, it wasn't that simple...not now...not any more...because it wasn't just her and Jack that she had to worry about...there was him too.

She sighs, but tries to hide her inner turmoil with a small smile. "I'll call you..."

The relief that washes over him is so great, Jack almost shivers. He lets out a breath he hasn't realized he's been holding, and blinks quickly, in attempt to rid the tears he's afraid she'll see in his eyes.

He nods. "'OK..." and returns her smile.

"''OK..." she whispers, and kisses him again, then stands up.

Jack lets his hand trail down her arm, and squeezes her hand before slowly letting it fall away as she moves towards the door.

Kate picks up her jacket and purse off the chair, and has her hand on the door knob.

"I love you," he says.

Frozen, she closes her eyes, letting the words that both elevate and torture her, to sink in. She swallows.

" Me too," she says shakily, and proceeds to open the door, without looking back, knowing that if she were, she would lose all of what little control she has left.


	2. Chapter 2

[Enter Post Title Here

Flashforward Just FYI my fellow little Jaters- I seem to be on a kick with what Jack and Kate's relationship could be like in the future...this one is mostly fluffy, but I'm working on delving into more background on how these hotel rendez-vous first started...and why they keep going ;) Thanks for the feedback-keep it coming!----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was laying on his side, propped up against the pillows, his head in his hand. He hadn't slept for almost 24 hours, and his body was begging for rest, but his mind was having none of it; right now, all that he was thinking of-all that he could think of-was the woman lying next to him, sleeping peacefully.

He was captivated by every little thing about her: from the copper hue of her soft curls, shimmering in the few streaks of sunlight that peaked through the curtained window, to the porcelain glow of her skin and the light dusting of freckles across her nose and cheek bones. He could watch her all day, he realized, and be completely and utterly happy, with no other care in the world but the comforting rhythm of her breathing.

Jack reached out and gently brushed a strand of hair from her face. Kate stirred at his touch, and shifted towards him, before slowly opening her eyes. She raised her fine eyebrows slightly, surprised to see him looking down at her.

She let out a small laugh, bringing a hand up to rub the side of her face.

"You watchin' me sleep?" she asked, her voice thick.

Jack grinned, and simply nodded his head.

"Weirdo," she stated simply.

Jack chuckled heartily. She smiled up at him and stretched, grazing his legs with one of her own, reaching her arms up above her head before draping one lazily over his shoulder.

"What time is it?"

Jack placed a small kiss on the inside of her arm. "Around eight, I think."

Kate groaned, closing her eyes. "What happened to sleeping in for once?"

"We still can," he replied, placing an arm around her torso, shifting so he was nearly on top of her.

Kate opened her eyes to see a bemused expression on Jack's face. She grinned, reaching a hand up to stroke his cheek. Still not used to him being clean-shaven, she constantly found herself surprised each time her fingers glided across the softness of his skin. His broad smile made the laugh lines crinkle near his eyes, the deep amber of them seeming to glisten as he looked at her; so full of warmth and affection.

"Nah... I've got other things on my mind," she said coyly, tracing his bottom lip with her finger.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah?" he asked innocently, and dipped his head even closer towards her, so they were mere inches apart. "Like what?"

Kate felt the familiar warmth start to creep up her body at the feel of his breath against her cheek.

She bit her bottom lip invitingly, and Jack swallowed, hard. Pleased that she got the reaction she had been hoping for, she continued to tantalize him, by slowly dragging the fingers of her other hand along his bare side, taking extra measure to acknowledge the familiar feel of the raised scar she'd help to heal herself.

Jack's breath hitched, her fingers leaving his skin tingling as they trailed up his back.

"What do you want?" he whispered huskily, his lips grazing hers.

Kate tilted up her head, dragging her bottom lip over his top one; even she was getting to a breaking point with this little game.

"Mmm...Pancakes" she hummed.

Jack blinked in confusion for a few seconds, which drew a hearty chuckle from Kate, before letting out a groan and collapsing fully on top of her, burying his head in her neck.

"Aaaand, strawberries," she continued, between laughs, stroking his hair. "Aaand real maple syrup-oooh, and fresh whipped cream."

"That was just mean," he muffled.

Kate continued to laugh. "Sorry, but the heart wants what the heart wants."

He lifted his head up and squinted at her menacingly. "You'll pay for that one, Austin."She smiled broadly, then pulled his head down and kissed him fiercely, wrapping her arms and legs around his, pinning him to her. Jack responded hungrily, running his hands through her hair.

Kate pulled away suddenly. Breathless, Jack opened his eyes to see her bright green ones staring back up at him, full of lust, her lips, swollen and curved up into a mischievous grin; a lethal combination which was nearly sending him over the edge."I look forward to it," she whispered. Enticed, Jack moved to kiss her again, but she stopped him with a finger on his burning lips. "But...first comes breakfast." And she kissed him sweetly before gently pushing his chest, and nodded towards the phone on the bedside table.Jack let his head fall back in defeat, but couldn't help but smile.

Kate pov- getting phone call, making up an excuse to her father that she has to go, meeting jack, coming home, crying in her car...etc.


End file.
